Multiplexing refers to the ability to analyze (e.g., detect) more than one, and preferably many, different substances simultaneously. The ability to perform a multiplexed analysis would be advantageous to a number of applications such as proteomics, clinical analysis of body fluids, biodefence, and the like. Applications involving a limited amount of sample or a low concentration of the substances to be detected (i.e., analytes) particularly benefit from multiplexing capability. Preferably, multiplexing systems should demonstrate a high sensitivity, a wide dynamic range, and significant multiplexing capability.